The present invention is directed to a boot with handles and storm covers over the handles.
Many boots frequently have handles to help someone pull the boot on. The handles may be slots cut into the uppers of the boot. Each boot may have one handle on each side of the upper. U.S. Design Pat. No. D645,653 to Cook illustrates such a boot.
The slots which form the handles may extend from the outer side of the upper to the inner side of the upper. Since the slots are openings, they allow the ingress of moisture, snow, wet leaves, etc.
There is a need for a mechanism for covering the handles so that unwanted material, such as moisture, snow, wet leaves, etc., are not able to enter the interior of the boot.